tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Magicracy of Alent
This article is about a faction of mages who are active in the Third Age. For other uses, see Alent. The Magicracy of Alent is a society of mages and other gifted individuals who operate from the city of Alent in Libaterra. They are an atheistic society and believe in the pursuit of knowledge by any means necessary. The magicracy is led by Archmage Jemuel the Wise and the Council of Mages. They are a well-advanced and rich city-state, having recently built an airship, although they lack workforce. They hope to unite Libaterra and resurrect the might of the ancient kingdom of Alent even if it means that they have to fight against everyone else. History and Relations Jemuel and his mages first appeared in Libaterra some time before the Cataclysm. They prevented Libaterra from being destroyed in the reactor core explosion, and they took over the ruined city of Lutherin afterwards and renamed it Alent. The mages brought riches and knowledge with them, and their powers kept the people in the Libaterran heartlands safe from marauders, demons and other threats. The Magicracy of Alent had an uneasy truce with the Sultanate of Karaganda; Alent sent supplies to the sultanate which in turn defended Southern Libaterra from demon invaders. When the demons took over the desert after the Battle of Vanna, the sultanate's tribes moved into Alent's slum district and became the mages' workforce in exchange for safety within Alent's walls. Alent traded freely with the city of Etheril to the north, especially buying necessary food supplies and clothes. The trade ceased after Etheril fell to the Crimson Coalition. The Rebels and Alent are not on good terms, especially after the Rebels formed the expansionistic Crimson Coalition with other powerful factions in Western Libaterra. The animosity between Alent and the Coalition escalated into a full-scale war which is being fought on Alentian-controlled Central Libaterra. Alent and the Grand Alliance made an agreement after the Battle of Vanna to work for one another although some distrust still exists between them. Alent wishes to use the Alliance to secure its power base and protect Libaterra, while the Alliance wants assistance in dealing with the Coalition and the demons. Armor and Emblems The armor of the elite guard varies but often has some form of purple in it. The mage robes vary even more, hardly having any common signifier. Since most of the Alentians are individualistic people, they are not so community-driven as many other factions. The flag of Alent is an orange phoenix on a field of sable, although its similarity with Maar Sul's might eventually make Alentians change their flag. Beliefs Alentians view Jemuel and the Council of Mages as their saviour who protected Central Libaterra when no one else would. They don't particularly like the Alliance because of the Alliance's involvement in the Reactor Core Explosion, but they tolerate them because they know they need all the help they can get to combat the demons and the Crimson Coalition. The mages of Alent in particular have forsaken all the gods whom they saw as tyrants oppressing mortals. The only god they might show a bit of respect to is Paedün, the God of Wisdom, because Alent seeks knowledge at all costs to improve itself and the lives of its citizens. Alent only believes in the power of the magically gifted man, and welcomes any race into the city as long as the races follow Alentian laws. The City of Alent :See: Alent (city) Magic Studies Licenses A mage who is only stopping by at the city needs to have no license unless they're going to stay in the city for an extended period of time. A mage who wishes to have full citizenship of Alent, however, has to get a license for either the title of a master or a teacher to practice magic independently; otherwise they can only practice magic under the supervision of a more experienced master mage who holds either of those titles. Getting a teacher's license is harder, as it requires social sides and the logistical problems of preventing an entire class of magic students from killing themselves. A master merely needs to show that they are capable in a specific type of magic, then they get a license for that specialty. It's easy for a black mage to get a license for offensive magic, for a white mage to get a healer's license, and so forth, if the mage already knows the magic itself. Once a mage has a license, they can practice the corresponding magic independently as much as they want, as long as they don't endanger other mages. Apart from this set of rules, Alent generally gives incredible freedom to practicising and studying magic, even the darker schools of magic, which is why many mages flock to the city. Rules In Alent everyone with magical ability is allowed to study magic. Some mage departments might take in wealthier students, but everyone has a place in one of the many mage schools within the magicracy. However, all students must follow the three rules listed below: # Never harm another mage while studying magic. # No experiment shall be done without supervision. # All students must be under the guidance of a master or a teacher while practicing magic. All other students will conduct studies. Breaking any one of these rules will lead to expulsion from school, banishment from the magicracy or, in severe cases, even a death sentence. Organization Council of Mages Overview Anyone who works hard and has magical talent can rise through the ranks and get a seat in the Council of Mages which rules from Alent. The council holds meetings and debates in the Lyceum, which is a large, circular chamber with podiums and seats within Etemenanki, the ziggurat located in the middle of Alent. The topics of discussion in the council range from research policies to military strategies, although in the end Archmage Jemuel is the ultimate, de facto authority who decides whether to approve the council's decisions or not. When Archmage Jemuel was locked in stasis in the Beacon's energy coffin for a few months in 11 AOE, the council voted for a temporary regent among themselves to act in Jemuel's place. Richelieu was chosen, and he ruled in Jemuel's stead with the backing of the council. Once Jemuel was freed from the energy coffin, Richelieu stepped down to become an advisor once more while Jemuel took back his position as the archmage of Alent. Every councillor automatically has a teacher's license because they tend to be exceptionally powerful in magic. Many, but not all of them, have apprentices. Current members *Crowe Lley, human councillor originally from Yamato who focuses on chaotic magic *Durin Halfstaff, dwarven councillor who detests dark magics *Gertrude Kirkpatrick, human councillor with encyclopediac memorization *Gweneth, half-elven councillor with knowledge about flora and fauna *Harrad U'niviel, human councillor and elder summoner *Jemuel, human archmage and regent of Alent *Malek Illuvius, elven councillor specializing in the arcane arts *Omaroch d'Zarnagon, demon councillor and (former) commander of Alent's western forces *Richelieu, human councillor, scholar and Jemuel's current advisor *Sydelius, human councillor and eccentric inventor, responsible for building airships *Trittledin, human councillor responsible for granting mage licenses Former members *Drishnek, lich and Jemuel's former advisor (suspended from council for high treason) *Josiah Amdusias, representative from Magestar who temporarily sat on the council (returned to his homeland after his business with Alent had concluded) Mage Hierarchy Below the council are various mages who belong to different groups. Teachers Teachers are mages who have taken the teacher's examination and have been given the license to take apprentices under their wing. They can even teach larger groups of mage students in their preferred schools of magic. Getting a teacher's license is harder than getting a master's license; after all, teachers are expected to be responsible enough to keep their apprentices and students in line and protect them from spells gone wrong. Only teachers may hold examinations in which they will grant people either a teacher's or master's license, but they must have the permission of senior Alentian mages to grant such licenses. It may confuse some outsiders a bit, but both teachers and masters are often simply referred to as masters, although it tends to happen more often with the former than the latter. Notable teachers *Lovien, Illusion specialist Masters Masters are mages who have taken the master's examination and have been given the license to practice their preferred branch of magic independently, i.e. without supervision from senior mages. Most of the learned mages in the city are masters. Masters are not allowed to teach other mages and thus can't take apprentices unless they get a teacher's license first. It may confuse some outsiders a bit, but both teachers and masters are often simply referred to as masters, although it tends to happen more often with the former than the latter. Apprentices Apprentices are mages-in-learning working under a specific master. Their masters teach them what they need to know about their preferred branch of magic and ready them for the eventual master's examination. Apprentices must not practice magic without the supervision from a senior mage, i.e. a master, unless their master grants them permission to do so (while they're on missions, for example). Once apprentices have learned enough, they will take the master's examination. If they pass the test, they will become masters and will be apprentices no longer. Notable apprentices *Edward Cullen (dead) *Lynnea Stargazer *William Charles Hil'neer (dead) Others This category includes everyone else, whether a worker or a traveller who passes by the city; in other words, people who don't have full citizenship of Alent. The mages use people who possess no or little magic as their construction workers, most recently the Sarquil refugees. These workers don't have the same privileges as those gifted with magic have, but they are granted the safety which Alent provides. Anti Mage Police Overview :See: Anti Mage Police The Anti Mage Police, or AMP for short, patrol the streets of Alent to keep things in relative order among the mages. They possess great magical powers with which they can subdue even the strongest mages if needed. They can even arrest a councillor if they have enough evidence for his or her crimes although this has rarely happened. There is some corruption among them, but for the most part they are an honest, hard-working bunch who will bust anyone's asses. Notable AMP *Gregor Kurgan *Schtolteheim Reinbach III, current captain *Sorinon La'melle, former captain (dead) Shadowstrike :See: Shadowstrike Shadowstrike is a covert ops team made of special AMP operatives which reports directly to the Captain of the Anti Mage Police. The team is used only for the most discreet missions within Alent and is presently led by Lieutenant Irinthiel Maurath. Military Air Force Currently Alent's air force consists of just one airship, the flagship Imperator, but the engineers are building more airships slowly but surely now that they've successfully tested the flagship in action. The councillor in charge of the development of the airships is Councillor Sydelius. Army Alent has two armies: the Western Army fighting in Western Libaterra near the Great River against the Crimson Coalition, and the Eastern Army securing Eastern Libaterra so that Alent may seize control there and prepare the population for demon invasion. After the Battle of the Rivers in 11 AOE, the Western Army is all but decimated with only scattered divisions remaining. Commanders *Ariadne, commander of the Eastern Army *Omaroch d'Zarnagon, former commander of the Western Army (absent) *Takeru Tanaka, former lieutenant of Omaroch and commander of the Western Army (dead) Navy Alent has a few dozen ships under its command but is constantly building more at the docks. The mages intend to have a navy rivalling the navies of Maar Sul and Yamato. Intelligence Agency Alent's intelligence agency deals with various clandestine operations in order to spy on various rival factions as well as mages within the magicracy. One of the more prominent officers in the intelligence divisions is Garus Kax, sometimes called Richelieu's Hound. Palace Guard Separate from the army and the AMP, the Palace Guard are led by Lieutenant Berandas. Their sole purpose is to protect the central ziggurat, the Council of Mages and libraries of Alentian knowledge. See also *Alent (city) *Alent (nation) *Anti Mage Police *Jemuel *Shadowstrike Category:Factions Category:Libaterra Category:Magicracy of Alent